Jeff Bennett
Jeffrey Glen "Jeff" Bennett (born October 2, 1962) is an American singer and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Ace D. Copular, Big Billy and Grubber in The Powerpuff Girls, Brooklyn in Gargoyles, Clank in Tinker Bell, Dexter's Dad in Dexter's Laboratory, Johnny Bravo in Johnny Bravo, Kowalski in DreamWorks The Penguins of Madagascar, Mr. Smee in Return to Never Land, Petrie in The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure and onward, Raj and Samson in Camp Lazlo! and Ted a.k.a. The Man with the Yellow Hat in Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *2 Stupid Dogs (1993) - Additional Voices *Adventure Time (2010-2016) - Bird (ep15), Choose Goose, Knight#1 (ep15), Student Worm#1 (ep21), Wizard of Grassy Mountain (ep75), Additional Voices *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1996) - Frog Prince (ep2) *American Dad! (2005) - Additional Voices *Animaniacs (1993-1998) - Baloney, Bobby (Singing; ep67), Burt (ep81), Captain (ep73), Captain Mel (ep3), Charlton, Christopher W. (ep79), Dr. Jeckyl (ep54), Flaxseed (ep8), Floyd (ep98), Hemingway (ep88), John Smith (ep85), Lee (ep28), Mitch, Mr. Crazy Person (ep21), Narrator (ep45), Narrator (ep84), Sherlock Holmes (ep72), Singer (ep12), Singer (ep51), Snake (ep22), The Butler (ep93), The Colonel (ep37), The King (ep36), The Troll (ep66), Thunderdogg (ep91), Tristesse (ep11), Very Arch Bishop (ep10), Weed Memlo (ep65), Woodpeckerman (ep83) *Back at the Barnyard (2008-2011) - 1st Crook (ep22), Bovinator (ep44), Crazy Ol'Uncle (ep8), Don (ep50), Eddie (ep44), Eric (ep50), Fripplehoot (ep11), Horse (ep30), Host (ep11), Kid (ep49), Man (ep49), Man#1C (ep22), Mayor, Psycho (ep42), Robotic Phone (ep13), Sheep#3 (ep8), Snake (ep13), Youngblood (ep30) *Batman: The Animated Series (1992-1993) - Cab Driver (ep25), Computer (ep59), H.A.R.D.A.C., Office Boy (ep25), Radio Broadcaster (ep59), Security Guard (ep38), Smuggler (ep62), Teen (ep59) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2009-2011) - Abra Kadabra, Buddy/Omac (ep23), Captain Mervel, Joker/Red Hood, Mobster (ep37), New Joker (ep48), Rubberneck (ep28), Rubin (ep51), Starman (ep63), Ultra Humanite (ep64) *Batman Beyond (1999-2000) - 2-D Man (ep6), Zookeeper (ep25) *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015-2018) - Alistair Leventhal (ep14), Big Earl (ep16), Cutler (ep52), Dr. Mezmit (ep14), King Ladon (ep41), Morly (ep30), Tour Bus Guide (ep14) *Ben 10 (2016) - Hail-O (ep6) *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008-2010) - Alien Dad (ep24), Azmuth, DNAlien#2 (ep24), Forever Knight#1, Ghostfreak (ep36), Kraab (ep45), Magister Labrid, Policeman (ep45), Security Alien#2 (ep36), Ultimo (ep27) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2014) - Alien Doctor (ep62), Bryk (ep76), Kundo, Plumber (ep62) *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010-2012) - Azmuth, Belicus (ep16), Haplor (ep34), Hugh (ep37), Jailer (ep18), Magister Labrid (ep31), Major Domo (ep37), Major General (ep31), Pops (ep18), White NecroFriggian#1 (ep11), Additional Voices *Beware the Batman (2013-2014) - Simon Stagg *Biker Mice from Mars (1993-1996) - Cat Scan (ep19), Jack Monterey (ep57), Lord Camembert, Mace, Mayhem (ep14), Pulverizer (ep14), Additional Voices *Biker Mice from Mars (2006-2007) - Brand-Something, Mash *Blaze and the Monster Machines (2014-2018) - Additional Voices *Bruno the Kid (1996) - Additional Voices *Bump in the Night (1994-1995) - Gloog *Bunsen Is a Beast (2017) - Announcer (ep4), Bear (ep3), Bob, Bunsen's Dad (ep1), Director (ep4), Grant Ham (ep3), Ping Pongapus (ep1), Reptilian Beast (ep1), Sneeze Beast 1 (ep3), The General (ep3) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - Binipinardian#2 (ep33), Binipinardian#3 (ep33), Brain Pod#18 (ep30), Brain Pod#81 (ep30), Dreadnaught Computer (ep30) *Camp Lazlo! (2005-2006) - Raj, Samson, Alarm Voice (ep17), Caribou (ep8), Commander Hoo-Ha Smiles (ep17), Flamingo #1 (ep18), Pear (ep8), Walrus *Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1991-1996) - Boaters (ep112), Fans (ep112), Additional Voices *Captain Simian & the Space Monkeys (1996-1997) - Orbitron, Aranus (ep16), General Vot (ep13), Isaac (ep22), Lago (ep15), Number One (ep18), Wokra (ep23) *Casper (1996-1998) - Additional Voices *Catscratch (2006) - Generous Man (ep12), Grizzled Guide (ep17), Panicked Man (ep17), The Nobleman (ep17) *Cave Kids: Pebbles & BammBamm (1996) - Bird (ep4), King Crab (ep4), Shrimp#2 (ep4) *ChalkZone (2003-2004) - Bruno Bullnerd, Comic Book (ep9), Couch Potato (ep8), Muscle Man (ep11), Polar Bear (ep8) *Chowder (2007-2010) - Money (ep45), Old Man (ep29), Scientist (ep45), Thrice Cream Man (ep7), Warden Frau Brotchen (ep29) *Class of 3000 (2006-2008) - Principal Luna, Asian Man (ep24), Audience Member (ep18), Bear (ep20), Bill (ep20), Bob Sulu (ep4), Bobby Jack Lowry (ep12), Broc (ep19), Chairman (ep22), Chef (ep5), Dog (ep15), Dr. Nefario (ep11), Dummy (ep4), Dustin (ep9), Dylan (ep19), Enrique (ep7), Executive Producer (ep10), General Valdez (ep6), Grayson Brooding (ep12), Hal (ep16), Jan Rongetes, Karl (ep14), Knight (ep16), Lion#2 (ep18), Lochness Monster (ep13), Lonely Food Vendor (ep3), Marlon (ep2), Mime (ep5), Mr. Lawrence, Mr. Salleri (ep22), Pelican (ep8), Ricky (ep23), Robot (ep14), Rudy (ep7), Shark Engineer (ep11), Swiss Police (ep6), TV Newscaster (ep21), The Beaast (ep15), Tony (ep7), William Howard Taffy (ep11), Yearbook Kid (ep17), Yeti (ep21) *Clerks: The Animated Series (2000-2001) - Additional Voices *Codename: Kids Next Door (2002-2007) - Bartender (ep14), Chuck (ep14), Dad (ep6), Destructo Dad (ep10), Dr. Teef (ep3), Dude (ep33), Knight#1, Knight#3, Lifeguard (ep24), Mad Dad (ep3), Mr. Beetles (ep39), Mr. Boss, Mr. Fizz (ep14), Romeo (ep33), Taxi Driver (ep25), Technicians (ep6), Train Driver (ep25), Usher#1 (ep17), Usher#2 (ep17), Additional Voices *Cow and Chicken (????) - Additional Voices *Curious George (2006) - Ted the Man with the Yellow Hat, Cop (ep10), Crane Operator (ep11), Dog Owner (ep10), Dr. Gezond (ep12), Mr. Renkins, Russian Astronaut (ep14), Scientist (ep14), Wint Quint (ep17) *Dan Vs. (2011-2012) - Additional Voices *Danger Rangers (2006) - EMT (ep7), Factory Owner (ep7), Henri (ep7) *Detention (1999) - Buzzsaw (ep9) *Dexter's Laboratory (1996-2003) - Dexter's Dad, Actor (ep71), Alien (ep47), Alien#1 (ep11), Amoebae#2 (ep23), Amoebae#3 (ep23), Anchor Man (ep6), Announcer (ep2), Announcer (ep8), Announcer (ep16), Announcer (ep20), Announcer (ep22), Announcer (ep33), Army Computer (ep62), Arnie (ep45), Barney (ep44), Biker#2 (ep58), Box Guy (ep35), Boy (ep43), Boy (ep53), Boy#1 (ep56), Boy#1 (ep57), Boy Band Germ#1 (ep70), Boy Band Germ#3 (ep70), Boy on Left (ep21), Boy Student (ep32), Captain (ep15), Carrot Guy (ep17), Cassius (ep46), Chief (ep58), Computer (ep59), Computer#2 (ep38), Cool Guy (ep44), Cop (ep6), Cop (ep18), Cop#2 (ep36), Creature (ep34), Delivery Man (ep71), Dog, Dog#1 (ep42), Dog#2 (ep42), Doorman (ep34), Dude (ep75), Dude#3 (ep69), Fat Kid (ep5), Fish (ep1), Fisherman (ep49), Fois Gras (ep14), French Guy (ep9), French Teacher (ep9), Fruit Stand Guy (ep35), Gentleman (ep75), Goalie (ep55), Grandpa (ep33), Grape Ape (ep15), Grappulator (ep51), Guy (ep62), Guy#1 (ep5), Guy#2 (ep23), Guy#2 (ep69), Guy in Audience (ep20), Ice Cream Man (ep18), Ice Cream Man (ep75), Italian Man (ep58), Jeff, Jelly Jerry (ep66), Jock, Jocko (ep14), John Pierre (ep9), Juan (ep35), Kid (ep22), Kid (ep27), Kid (ep29), Kid#1 (ep5), Kid#1 (ep57), Kid#1 (ep63), Kid#1 (ep71), Kid#2 (ep54), Kid Shopper (ep11), Knight (ep16), Kurt (ep21), Mackerel (ep39), Mailman (ep27), Mailman (ep53), Mailman (ep55), Main Title Narrator (eps7-13), Man (ep4), Man (ep18), Man (ep22), Man (ep34), Man (ep37), Man (ep38), Man (ep44), Man#1 (ep6), Man#1 (ep33), Man#1 (ep76), Man#1 (ep77), Man#2 (ep77), Mandark's Dad (ep65), Milk Man (ep71), Monster (ep1), Monster (ep41), Muffin#4 (ep31), Narrator (ep39), Nasa (ep11), Neighbor#1 (ep42), Neighbor#4 (ep42), Newman (ep43), Ninja Nerd (ep31), Old Man (ep33), Old Man (ep65), Old Man Dexter (ep3), Pilot (ep24), Professor (ep6), Rabbit (ep4), Reporter (ep9), Rich Man (ep69), Ricola Man (ep46), Robber (ep51), Robot (ep30), Robot (ep39), Robot (ep46), Robot (ep66), Robot (ep67), Robot#1 (ep60), Robot#2 (ep60), Santa Claws (ep50), Science Dad (ep37), Sergeant (ep67), Singer (ep20), Smith (ep34), Smuggler#2 (ep14), Soldier#2 (ep62), Student#2 (ep55), Super Hero Dexter (ep61), TV Announcer (ep38), Talking Dog (ep4), Talking Dog (ep37), Thug (ep18), Tiger (ep78), Timmy (ep39), Trollbetoot#1 (ep34), Trucker#2 (ep16), TV Announcer (ep3), Villager#1 (ep47), Villager#2 (ep47), Virus (ep20), Whale Chorus (ep24), William (ep67), Wind Bear, Worker Alien (ep64), Zoo Keeper (ep78), Zpatch (ep24) *Disney's 101 Dalmatians (1997-1998) - Roger Dearly, Sgt. Tibs *Disney's Aladdin (1994-1995) - Amin Dimoola, Captain (ep68), Guard Walla (ep3), Mozenrath (ep69), Thief (ep22) *Disney's American Dragon: Jake Long (2005-2007) - Jonathan Long, The Huntsman, Baby Chick Man (ep21), Brownie#1 (ep8), Chef (ep21), Councilor Kulde (ep8), Dragon Student (ep8), Football Jock (ep9), Goblin (ep3), Guide Sprite (ep12), Hog Caller (ep3), IMP (ep6), Jaren MacArthur (ep10), Leprechaun McBreen, Loud Speaker (ep2), Messenger Fairy (ep6), Messenger Fairy (ep9), News Reporter (ep10), Old Woman Fu (ep9), Petite Messenger Fairy (ep2), Police#1 (ep3), Police Officer (ep6), Police Officer#1 (ep7), Security Guard (ep21), Sprite Elder#1 (ep12), Sprite Elder#2 (ep12), TV Announcer (ep4), Waiter (ep21), Additional Voices *Disney's Bonkers (1993) - Jitters A. Dog, Roderick Lizzard, Additional Voices *Disney's Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (2004-2006) - Alligator (ep18), Announcer (ep8), Arturo Ocelot (ep7), Bat (ep5), Coati (ep4), Daddy Anteater (ep15), Fantastic Animal (ep9), Father Chicken (ep1), Fernando (ep15), Frog (ep4), Guard#1 (ep15), Hawk (ep8), Male Crocodile (ep1), Mob Animal (ep5), Monkey (ep8), Monkey Guard#1 (ep8), Monkey Guard#2 (ep8), Mr. Three (ep17), Mr. Two (ep17), Puma (ep3), Puma (ep18), Snoring Animal (ep9), Tapir (ep5), Tapir Leafrider (ep17), Turtle (ep3), Additional Voices *Disney's Dave the Barbarian (2004-2005) - Storyteller, A Minstrel (ep13), A Thuggy Monster (ep21), Announcer (ep20), Another Man (ep11), Argan (ep2), Cheesy Singer (ep19), Chuckles' Servant (ep8), Color (ep20), Dusty (ep9), Evil Ham (ep18), Farmer (ep8), Frog (ep14), Hamish (ep11), Loogo, Pank Scroggle, Pirate Emcee (ep14), Popo, Recruiter (ep12), Referee (ep20), Sentry on the Left (ep3), Sentry on the Right (ep5), Sentry with Bad Ponytail (ep17), Slash Spacetime (ep15), Sprite of the Stump (ep1), That One Bug (ep6), The Sensitive Backstreet Minstrel (ep21), Titan Judge (ep19), Twinkle the Marvel Horse, Udrogoth Coach (ep20), Ugly Monster (ep5), Yar the Trainer (ep4), Yarp (ep10) *Disney's Fillmore! (2003-2004) - Cowboy (ep25), Man#1 (ep25), Mason (ep17), Plant Manager (ep25) *Disney's Hercules (1998-1999) - Additional Voices *Disney's House of Mouse (2001-2003) - Announcer (ep16), Baby Shelby, Dennis the Duck (ep26), Director (ep50), Hourglass (ep42), Mr. Toad, Priest (ep16), Prison Guard (ep9), Time (ep42), Turkey (ep44), Weasel (ep11) *Disney's Kim Possible (2002-2005) - Adrena Lynn's Cameraman (ep15), Announcer (ep8), Banner Man (ep8), Bates (ep13), Bungee Host (ep54), Emergency Pet Groomer Guy (ep54), Jerry (ep21), Lars (ep54), Local B (ep21), Quiz Show Contestant (ep54), Real North Pole Presenter (ep54), Smarty Mart Announcer (ep21), Smarty Mart Shopper (ep21), TV Reporter (ep15) *Disney's Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2003-2006) - Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel *Disney's Lloyd in Space (2001) - Additional Voices *Disney's Mickey Mouse Works (1999-2000) - Aristocats Presenter (ep26), Baby Shelby (ep27), Bus Driver (ep25), Cat Channel Announcer (ep26), Catfish Cook (ep26), House Salesman (ep9), Magic Shop Manager (ep25), Magical Mouse (ep26), Manager (ep26), Traveler to Catland (ep26) *Disney's Mighty Ducks (1996-1997) - Duke L'Orange, Buzz Blitzman (ep18), Chip Delaney (ep9), Guard (ep21), Thrash *Disney's Pepper Ann (1998-2000) - Craig Bean, Dieter Liederhosen, Bernie (ep48), Bouncer (ep31), Carny (ep65), Christmas Tree (ep32), Crunch Pod Necklace (ep31), Emmitt Swink (ep65), Ernie (ep49), Grandpa (ep32), Mitch, Pink Eye Pete, Rowan Keech (ep40), Shelf McClain, Short Man (ep46), Son of the Soil (ep49) *Disney's Quack Pack (1996) - Admiral McDowell (ep4), Dr. Horton Letrek (ep2), Sailor (ep4) *Disney's Raw Toonage (1992) - Additional Voices *Disney's Recess (2000) - Additional Voices *Disney's Teacher's Pet (2002) - Additional Voices *Disney's Teamo Supremo (2002) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Buzz on Maggie (2005-2006) - Principal Peststrip, Additional Voices *Disney's The Emperor's New School (2006-2008) - Ipi, Topo *Disney's The Legend of Tarzan (2001) - Professor Archimedes Q. Porter, Miner (ep8), Sailor (ep34), Additional Voices *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1992-1994) - Prince Eric, Tom (ep17), Additional Voices *Disney's The Replacements (2006-2009) - Conrad Fleem, Additional Voices *Disney's The Weekenders (2000-2004) - Percy, Pizza Guy, Actor#1 (ep10), Announcer (ep26), Arcade Guy (ep19), Circus Guy (ep28), Costume Store Guy (ep17), Door Guy (ep15), Earle (ep21), Furniture Store Employee#1 (ep31), Hotel Clerk, Hugh (ep20), Jan "The Man" Testaverde, Lawrence, Lor's Dad, Machine Voice (ep24), Man (ep15), Manny, Milty (ep8), Moe, Mr. Al "Bobo" Schiffman (ep28), Mr. Cardigan, Mr. Chenowith (ep13), Mr. Hassenfeld, Museum Curator (ep17), Museum Docent, Narrator (ep27), Old Josiah, Paramedic (ep36), Reggie Trash (ep16), Shakespeare (ep32), Shoe Salesman (ep17), Skateboarder#3 (ep21), Space Program Official (ep12), TV Announcer (ep20), Tish's Cousin Doug (ep31), Tish's Dad, Tony, Vendor (ep10), Voice#2 (ep14), Zach (ep4), Zoo Keeper (ep23) *Disney Big Hero 6: The Series (2018) - Baron von Steamer (ep3) *Disney Elena of Avalor (2016-2017) - Crewman (ep16), Felipe (ep16), King Lars (ep8) *Disney Fish Hooks (2010-2012) - Baby Stickler (ep75), Chef 1 (ep75), Creepy Guy (ep75), Fake Oscars (ep14), Humble Harry, Kid (ep68), Male Crowd Member (ep63), Male Student (ep70), Manager (ep68), Principal Stickler (eps48-75), Seahorse (ep17), Sick Fish (ep17), TV Announcer (ep15), TV Announcer 2 (ep63) *Disney Gravity Falls (2012-2015) - The Summerween Trickster (ep12), Additional Voices *Disney Jake and the Never Land Pirates (2011-2014) - Bones, Mr. Smee, Captain Fisher (ep9), Turtle (ep16) *Disney Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2010-2012) - Announcer (ep20), Billy Stumps, Grubby Schmidt (ep43), Mall Cop (ep48), Tow Truck Driver (ep43), Walter (ep23), Additional Voices *Disney Mickey and the Roadster Racers (2017-2018) - Hudson, Self-Racer (ep16), Additional Voices *Disney Miles from Tomorrowland (2015) - Blizzbert, Goon (ep25) *Disney Motorcity (2012) - Carter, Gang Member (ep5), Gang Member#1 (ep5), Wormy (ep5) *Disney Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (2015-2017) - Eight Ball, Additional Voices *Disney Phineas and Ferb (2008-2010) - Ben Baxter (ep4), Additional Voices *Disney Puppy Dog Pals (2017-2018) - Barry Giraffe (ep14), Cagey, Chloe's Dad (ep20), Crumpet (ep9), Dad Duck (ep9), Jonathan, Narrator (ep16), Narwhal (ep32), Octopus (ep10), Police Officer (ep10), Quinty McSquinty (ep15), Snickerdoodle (ep32), Steve (ep20), Store Employee (ep7), Tako (ep29), Titus (ep14), Worker #1 (ep31), Wrestler (ep31) *Disney Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (2013) - Additional Voices *Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West (2014-2016) - Doc Quackers, Mr. Dillo, Sparky, Boss Bandit, Cody, Conductor (ep33), Pecos Pug, Slick Eddie (ep34), Trian Conductor (ep26) *Disney Sofia the First (2016-2018) - Merlin, Twitch, Additional Voices *Disney Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015-2017) - Principal, Additional Voices *Disney The 7D (2014-2016) - Big Bad Wolf (ep17), Flashback (ep19), Sheriff of Plottingham (ep35) *Disney The Lion Guard (2016-2017) - Zazu *Disney Wander Over Yonder (2014) - Brainz (ep19), Harvax (ep10), Additional Voices *DreamWorks All Hail King Julien (2014-2017) - Hector, Horst, Willie, Crocodile Assistant, DJ Glitterbunz (ep62), Dr. S, Magic Steve (ep16), Our Universe (ep49), Ringo, Sage Moondancer, Sports Announcer (ep59), Stanislav (ep21), Wigman Wildebeest (ep38) *DreamWorks All Hail King Julien: Exiled (2017) - Sage Moondancer, Willie, Dr. S (ep13), Hector, Horst, Magic-Steve (ep10), Ringo, Stanislav *DreamWorks Dragons: Race to the Edge (2017) - Flyer Leader (ep60), Harek (ep65), Outcasts (ep58), Additional Voices *DreamWorks Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (2020) - Hoag (ep10) *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2011-2016) - Buffalo Thug#1 (ep59), Ox (ep63), Prisoner#3 (ep8), Rabbit (ep63), Rhino Guard#3 (ep8), Tong Fo, Vender (ep72), Vendor Rabbit (ep59) *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny (2018) - Zhizhu *DreamWorks Monsters vs. Aliens (2013-2014) - Coverton, Admin (ep12), Alien Police Chief (ep5), Amoeba#1 (ep9), Base Admin#1 (ep10), Bored Kid (ep18), Chamber Computer (ep3), Chuck Charles (ep25), Computer (ep11), Computer Voice (ep4), Computer Voice (ep13), Computer Voice (ep22), Computer Voice (ep26), Defensinator (ep2), Dramatic Squirrel (ep26), Henry, Hoverchair (ep22), Instructor, Man#2 (ep8), My Car Guy (ep12), Officer Zankar-7 (ep5), P.A. System Voice (ep4), Radio Guy (ep25), Scientist#2 (ep26), Smartphone (ep23), Soldier (ep3), Soldier (ep19), Soldier#1 (ep1), Soldier#1 (ep7), Soldier#1 (ep19), Soldier#2 (ep15), Soldier#2 (ep17), Sports Announcer (ep3), Squirrel#2 (ep5), TV Announcer (ep25), Tablet (ep23), Tablet Voice (ep8), Teddy Alien (ep2), Video Game Voice, Worker#1 (ep13), Zak (ep19) *DreamWorks Spirit: Riding Free (2017) - Mesteneros (ep1), Rail Workers (ep5) *DreamWorks The Adventures of Puss in Boots (2016-2018) - Babieca (eps64-65), Bonky, Euclenides, Goodsword (eps31-53), Rams (ep50), Roberto (ep60), Slippery Jim, Thieves (ep44), Thieves (ep49), Thieves (ep74), Tom (ep60) *DreamWorks The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2015-2017) - Harry Houdini (ep44), John Harrington (ep19), Mark Twain (ep10), Additional Voices *DreamWorks The Penguins of Madagascar (2008-2012) - Kowalski, Amarillo Kid (ep58), Announcer#1 (ep24), Blonde Guy (ep46), Chameleons, Chuck Charles, Computer Voice, Crowd Guy (ep10), Frankie, Ghost Sheep (ep9), Gregor (ep46), Leopard Seal#1 (ep110), Lobster#2 (ep48), Lobster#3 (ep99), Man (ep97), Man (ep102), Man's Voice (ep99), Man#1 (ep27), Narrator (ep15), Pidgeon (ep2), Rat (ep106), Rat#1, Red Squirell, Reporter (ep77), Spell & Speak, Spellimg Toy (ep140), Voice (ep23) *DreamWorks Turbo FAST (2013-2016) - Ace Gecko, Brahdhi, Grocery Clerk (ep29), S.B. Sweaty (ep29) *Duck Dodgers (2003-2005) - Ambassador PorkweNington (ep14), Count Muerte, Crocodile Bounty Hunter (ep35), Crowd Member (ep2), Cyborg#2 (ep35), Father (ep16), Goozer (ep3), Harry (ep16), Narrator (ep27), Policeman (ep16), Robot (ep32), Victor Von Boogieman (ep32) *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1996-1997) - Additional Voices *Dumb and Dumber (1995) - George (ep5), Lil Vinnie (ep5), Newsboy (ep5), Pal (ep3), Proprietor (ep3), Security Guard (ep3) *Earthworm Jim (1995-1996) - Peter Puppy, Narrator *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (2007-2008) - Judge (ep26), Knuckles, Officer#2 (ep12), Pedro (ep6), Roman (ep4), Sergio/Senor Siniestro, Silver Sombrero (ep15) *Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) - Additional Voices *Fanboy & Chum Chum (2009-2012) - Boog, Mr. Mufflin, Announcement Speaker (ep1), Announcer (ep39), Bear (ep19), Cactusy (ep50), Chimp Chomp Machine, Computer Voice (ep43), Coucillor Toilet (ep31), Councillor Urinal (ep31), Crabulus, DJ Dunston (ep39), Detective Johnson, Dinosaur (ep49), Dinosaur (ep50), Doctor Elfman (ep9), Dollar-Nator, Dr. Acula, Dr. Plaqula (ep41), Duke, Fairy (ep24), Fedora Man, Flapster (ep29), Freezy (ep50), Global Warmer, Guy on Television (ep47), Lemuel, Little Boog (ep16), Little Shopper (ep12), Man-Arctica, Man-Arctica Plate (ep15), Mega Mecha-Tech (ep14), Monster in The Mist (ep39), Motorist #2 (ep17), Murphy (ep43), Narrator (ep21), Narrator, Necronomicon, Puppet 1 (ep19), Radio Announcer (ep22), Robot (ep5), Robot (ep52), Scrivener Elf, Secret Shopper (ep41), Sigmund, Smoke Sigmund (ep17), TV Announcer (ep3), TV Announcer (ep14), TV Announcer (ep27), Toy Cop (ep14), Turtle (ep6), Ultra Ninja (ep15), Video Game (ep2) *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2009) - Bloopypants (ep71) *Freakazoid! (1995-1997) - Al (ep7), Attendant (ep18), Bearded Archeologist (ep23), Candle Jack (ep2), Cave Guy, Keir (ep13), Lord Bravery, Manager (ep17), Medulla (ep14), Mike, Singer#2 (ep22), The Huntsman, Waylon Jeepers (ep20) *Gargoyles (1994-1996) - Brooklyn, Owen Burnett, Bruno (ep39), Clive (ep42), Luach (ep25), Magus, Malibu (ep61), Maol Chalvim (ep34), Vinnie, Young MacBeth (ep22), Additional Voices *Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles (1996-1997) - Brooklyn, Owen Burnett, Bodyguard 3 (ep11), Chair One (ep11), Driver (ep7), Friend (ep5), Gangbanger 1 (ep3), Hood 1 (ep3), Hooded Figure (ep2), Malibu (ep8), Patients Aid (ep6), Quarryman (ep7), Quarryman Garry (ep6), Security Guard 2 (ep5), Team Leader (ep10), Thug 1 (ep9), Thug 1 (ep13), Thug 2 (ep9), Vinnie (ep1) *Generator Rex (2010) - Meechum (ep2), Providence Agent (ep5) *Green Eggs and Ham (2019) - Ma Snerz (ep9) *Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2012-2013) - Duke Nigel Fortenberry (ep15), Tomar-Re *Grim & Evil (2002) - Meteor (ep13) *Guardians of the Galaxy (2016) - Rhomann Dey (ep11) *Harvey Beaks (2015-2017) - Beach Guy (ep23), Doctor Roberts (eps8, 20-48), Geoffrey (ep46), Ice Cream Man (ep23), Irving Doppelganger (ep38), Jared (ep35), Mr. Simon (ep33), Sports Announcer (ep20), Steampunk Butler (ep31), Steampunk Fox (ep31), Steampunk Frog (ep31) *Histeria! (1998-2000) - Alexander G. Bell (ep1), Alexander the Great, Aristotle (ep6), Benito Mussolini (ep40), David Labrador (ep26), Francis Scott Key (ep39), General Cornwallis (ep5), Hernan Cortez (ep19), Histeria Kid Chorus, Howard Carter (ep11), Jefferson Davis (ep8), Job Counselor (ep45), King George (ep10), King Philip II of Spain (ep7), Leif Ericksson (ep3), Lucky Bob, Marco Polo (ep28), Napoleon Bonaparte, Nikola Tesla (ep37), Pat Garrett (ep4), Plato (ep18), Richard Nixon (ep44) *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2013) - Taneleer Tivan/The Collector (ep4) *I Am Weasel (????) - Additional Voices *If You Give a Mouse a Cookie (2017-2019) - Additional Voices *JBVO: Your All Request Cartoon Show (2000-2001) - Johnny Bravo *James Bond Jr. (1991) - Horace Boothroyd III *Johnny Bravo (1997-2004) - Johnny Bravo, 3rd Passerby (ep51), Alien (ep49), Announcer (ep10), Announcer (ep24), Announcer (ep37), Announcer (ep43), Announcer (ep48), Announcer (ep63), Announcer#2 (ep1), Aphid (ep25), Banderillero (ep3), Barry Krelman (ep46), Bearded Man (ep44), Bald Guy (ep45), Beautiful Man (ep6), Beauty Contestant#2 (Male; ep40), Beaver (ep1), Berry Pensacola (ep52), Bingo Caller (ep43), Black Ant (ep31), Black Knight (ep31), Body Guard (ep5), Boy#2 (ep43), Brad (ep39), Bravo Kid#1 (ep44), Bravo Kid#2 (ep44), Bravo Kid#3 (ep44), Bravo Kid#4 (ep44), Bravo Kid#5 (ep44), Brother#1 (ep48), Bull (ep63), Bully Cop#1 (ep12), Bus Driver (ep7), CEO (ep45), Cabbie (ep7), Capiche (ep62), Captain (ep26), Captain (ep30), Cat (ep38), Centurion (ep33), Character (ep3), Chicken (ep24), Choreographer (ep40), Chris (ep53), Clerk (ep30), Clothes Horse Construction Worker (ep40), Cop (ep27), Cop (ep29), Cop (ep36), Cop#2 (ep29), Cop#3 (ep35), Crook (ep55), Co-Pilot (ep11), Colonel (ep56), Countdown Voice (ep11), Dad (ep24), David (ep6), Director (ep16), Disclosure Announcer (ep50), Doctor (ep42), Dog (ep4), Dog Owner#2 (ep20), Donut King (ep8), Dr. Fritz (ep39), Dr. Gordon (ep43), Dr. Savage (ep20), Duchess (ep19), Ed the Trout (ep1), Elmer (ep1), Fat and Stupid (ep6), Female Johnny Bravo (ep44), Fisherman (ep23), Fisherman#3 (ep49), Fizbin (ep50), Foreman (ep14), Gallery Owner (ep28), Goon#1 (ep46), Grocer (ep16), Guard (ep64), Guard#1 (ep39), Guard#2 (ep39), Guy#1 (ep2), Guy#1 (ep9), Guy#1 (ep56), Handsome Man (ep60), Hank (ep7), Harold (ep62), Heavy C (ep6), Hobbit (ep52), Ice Cream Clerk (ep8), Ice Vendor (ep42), Igor (ep46), Inspector (ep51), Jester (ep31), Jester (ep58), Jockey#2 (ep5), Judge (ep28), Karate Boy (ep31), Keith (ep54), Kid (ep15), Kid (ep21), Kid (ep23), Kid (ep42), Kid Possum (ep40), King (ep22), Kleptor (ep50), Leprechaun#1 (ep45), Lifeguard (ep17), Lion (ep58), Lion Mascot (ep42), Little Boy (ep5), Little Boy (ep12), Llama (ep29), Llama (ep63), Loki (ep34), Loopy Guy (ep37), MC (ep40), Male Model (ep16), Mammoth (ep62), Man (ep34), Man (ep35), Man (ep54), Man#3 (ep27), Man#4 (ep54), Man at Pops (ep26), Man in Crowd (ep22), Manbean (ep36), Mayor (ep27), Mayor (ep47), Mediator (ep37), Mike (ep7), Morty (ep48), Moth (ep9), Muscle Man (ep14), Myron (ep6), Neurotic Man (ep11), Odd Looking Chap (ep53), Og (ep25), Old Man#1 (ep59), Old Man#2 (ep59), P.R. Guy (ep13), PA Announcer (ep33), Paramedic#2 (ep50), Passenger on Bus (ep11), Pedestrian#1 (ep6), Perseus (ep3), Pilot (ep9), Pirate (ep58), Pizza Guy (ep39), Police Sargeant (ep59), Political Candidate (ep41), Prince Hondo (ep15), Prison Guard (ep53), Producer (ep15), Radio Announcer (ep10), Radio Guy (ep13), Ralph (ep61), Referee (ep16), Rhinoceros (ep4), Rich Guy (ep9), Roach (ep24), Rudolph (ep4), Santa Claus (ep44), Scientist (ep10), Scientist#1 (ep14), Scottish Actor (ep13), Scottish Warrior (ep33), Seth (ep4), Shady Mouse (ep60), Singer on T.V. (ep8), Skychopper (ep63), Slave (ep33), Smarmy (ep5), Soccer Fan#1 (ep51), Spa Attendant (ep39), Spa Guest#3 (ep39), Spanish Man (ep3), Spherical Man (ep53), Spy Kid (ep35), Store Manager (ep29), Sumo Wrestler (ep60), Swedish Actor#1 (ep40), Swiss Guy#1 (ep47), TV Announcer (ep50), TV Announcer#2 (ep42), TV Crook (ep18), TV Host (ep33), Telephone Voice (ep32), Timmy (ep1), Todd (ep32), Toreador (ep54), Townsperson (ep41), Truck Driver (ep27), Umpire (ep23), Unicorn (ep30), Usher (ep48), Vendor (ep5), Vendor (ep50), Villain (ep36), Waiter (ep5), Waiter (ep10), Waiter (ep46), Wolf (ep55), Worker#2 (ep60), Wrestler (ep42), Wrestling Fan#2 (ep16), Yoga Teacher (ep35), Zombie#2 (ep26) *Justice League: Unlimited (2006) - Rick Wilson (ep33) *Lego City Adventures (2019) - Additional Voices *Lego Hero Factory (2010) - Nervous Citizen (ep1), Xplode *Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures (2016-2017) - Biz (ep19), Imperial Lieutenant (ep23), Plumestriker, Ignacio Wortan, Imperial Officer#1 (ep16), Nien Nunb (ep4), Rebel Officer (ep21) *Loonatics Unleashed (2005-2006) - Colonel Trench (ep10), Dr. Chroniker (ep10), Professor Zane (ep2) *Max Steel (2000) - Additional Voices *Me, Eloise! (2006) - Additional Voices *Megas XLR (2004-2005) - Alien (ep24), Crewman (ep22), Drallag (ep22), Skalgar (ep24), Zarek (ep18) *Mixels (2016) - Camillot (ep4), Dribbal (ep3), Gurggle (ep3), Jinky (ep3), Kid#02 (ep4), Ranger Jinx (ep4) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1998-2000) - Cop, Farmer (ep19), Frank, Giant (ep6), Igor, Juanito, Man #1 (ep29), Person #1 (ep17), Policeman (ep29), Policeman #1 (ep19), Principal (ep21), Producer (ep17), Reporter (ep24), Sick Guy (ep17), Stanley (ep19) *Ozzy & Drix (2002-2004) - Drixenol "Drix" Koldriliff, Bubba (ep25), PB (ep23) *Phantom 2040 (1994-1996) - Maxwell Madison Jr., Maxwell Madison Sr., Assault Biot (ep9), Biot Captain (ep9), Dr. Singh (ep6), Pierre (ep32), Scavenger (ep34) *Pig Goat Banana Cricket (2015-2016) - Rasta Rat, Angler Fish (ep1), Arnold Fartzenegger (ep16), Audience Member (ep18), Booger (ep13), Calvin Clam, Ceiling Face (ep14), Clerk McGirk, Commercial Announcer (ep15), Cookie (ep10), Doctor (ep3), Dr. Eggplant Face, Drago (ep9), Dwayne (ep11), Gingerbread Man (ep4), Grandpa (ep10), Hamshank (ep16), Head Dumble (ep12), Host (ep10), Jorts Duck (ep16), Judge (ep10), Lipstick Painting (ep7), Man#1 (ep3), Martians (ep17), Masked Maniac (ep9), Mr. Manelli, Orange (ep14), Painting#1 (ep7), Pickle Mascot (ep1), Pirate (ep13), Pirate Leader (ep2), Rabbi Frogstein, Ranger Rhino, Referee (ep13), Skunkataur#2 (ep4), Sleazy Beave, Snob (ep7), Talent Cube (ep18), Theater Employee (ep16), Time Donut (ep3), Waiter (ep5), Whirly Bird, Zombie#3 (ep14) *Pinky, Elmyra & The Brain (1998) - Baloney (ep1) *Pinky and the Brain (1995-1998) - Alan Fontain Bisque (ep5), Baloney, Castro-Type (ep29), Chris (ep28), Christopher W. (ep35), Dr. Mordough (ep61), Fabrizio Ditzio (ep38), Game Announcer (ep32), Hippie (ep19), Howie (ep43), Irving Thyroid (ep57), Jagger (ep50), Jakob (ep34), Jim (ep31), Kale Mumphausen (ep33), Kilmer (ep6), Leonard Sheldon (ep63), Locke (ep2), Samson (ep20), Schotzie (ep8), Scientist#2 (ep62), Squeege (ep53), Tom Cajones (ep39), Wensleydale (ep4), Zalgar (ep16) *Planet Sheen (2010-2013) - Dorkus Aurelius, 6-Butted Alien (ep5), Alien (ep1), Alien (ep2), Baby Arms Banarog, Bird (ep18), Blurg#4 (ep12), Bobb, Crem (ep10), Dipthwak (ep13), Fruit Hobo, Fusterbeest, Grish Head#1, Grish Head#2, Gronze#1 (ep6), Guard (ep16), Guard#1 (ep1), Guard#2 (ep4), Guard#2 (ep6), Guard#3 (ep4), Hat Squid (ep17), Mackadar Soldier#1 (ep24), Sporeticus (ep9), Ted (ep17), Worm (ep16), Zeenuian (ep17), Zeenuian#2 (ep3), Zeenuian#3 (ep15) *Poochini (2002) - Additional Voices *Pound Puppies (2011-2013) - Agent Gus (ep39), Agent Mugs (ep42), Bachelor Bill (ep23), Bondo (ep42), Claudio, Crew Man#1 (ep17), Dad (ep39), Eugene (ep47), Howie (ep21), Mortimer (ep31), Mr. Taco (ep31), Netter (ep21), RJ (ep47), Reporter#3 (ep47), Rich Guy (ep23), Sammy Kegelman (ep38), Senator Foster (ep31), Sir Winston Windmill (ep39), Slacker (ep38), Soda Jerk (ep21), Svetlana's Dad (ep42), Waiter (ep23), Yorkie#2 (ep17) *Random! Cartoons (2008-2009) - Apeman#3 (ep5), Fanman (ep13), Gaillard (ep12), Grandpa (ep12), Lenny (ep13), Punky (ep2), Zan-Tar (ep5) *Regular Show (2010-2016) - Apple Sauce (ep182), Basketball (ep11), Centaur (ep21), Clown (ep186), Commercial VO (ep8), Cowboy (ep186), Delivery Guy (ep223), Doctor (ep178), Eggscellent Knight (ep223), Good Cop (ep182), Guy (ep21), Hi Five Ghost (ep2), Jimmy (ep2), Kid (ep11), Party Pete (ep21), Pony (ep2), SWAT Guy (ep182), Snow Monster (ep223), TV Voice (ep3), Ticket Guy (ep3) *Road Rovers (1996-1997) - Blitz *Robot and Monster (2012-2014) - Emcee (ep26), Snap Winsome *Rugrats (1993-1998) - Ben, Best Man (ep32), Hip Guy (ep32) *Samurai Jack (2001-2017) - 1st Crowd Member (ep27), 2nd Man (ep27), Alien (ep2), Alien (ep18), Cathbad (ep17), Clansman#1 (ep17), Connery (ep9), Creature (ep33), Demon (ep17), Dog (ep2), Dreyfuss Leader (ep2), Fisherman (ep9), Frederick (ep5), French Robot (ep52), Gargoyle (ep15), Gummagog (ep33), Hiker (ep43), Huge Bear (ep13), Lil Aqualizer (ep16), Lil Red Hood (ep13), Man (ep27), Man A (ep27), McDuffy (ep2), Middle Bear (ep13), Miner#1 (ep43), Monkey Boy (ep14), Ogre#1 (ep52), Rat (ep33), Ringmaster (ep16), Scientist (ep18), Sergei (ep5), Slave#2 (ep16), Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2012) - Blaine LeFranc (ep41), Doogle McGuiness, Gary, Male Tourist (ep1), Professor Raffalo (ep1), Thraxy (ep35), Ugly Jimmy (ep34) *Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? (2019) - Beefeater Guard (ep4), Bobby (ep4) *Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get A Clue! (2006-2008) - Dr. Phinius Phibes, Agent#2, Andy (ep19), Dr. Eisenhorn (ep3), French Poodle (ep15), Mr. Havansimp (ep4), Mr. Invisible (ep13), Mystery Man (ep8), Spencer Twin#1 (ep8), Techie#2 *Skeleton Warriors (1994-1995) - Justin Steele/'Prince Lightstar', King of Luminicity *Space Goofs (1997-2007) - Bud Budiovitch (eps1-52), Stereo Monovici *Static Shock (2000) - Anchor (ep2) *Stripperella (2004) - Additional Voices *Stroker & Hoop (2005) - Doctor (ep9), Freddy (ep11), Gary (ep9), Guard (ep11), Mayor, Steve (ep11), Tio (ep4), Yankee (ep4) *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (2004) - Alpha (ep11), Scrapperton (ep11) *Superman: The Animated Series (1996-1999) - Escapee (ep7), Guard (ep52), Man in Crowd (ep7), Young Doctor (ep7) *Sym-Bionic Titan (2010) - Elephanty (ep3), Professor (ep3), Ronald O'Connell (ep3) *T.U.F.F. Puppy (2010-2014) - Keswick, Larry, Ollie, Agent Grounhog (ep14), Agent Nuts, Announcer (ep7), Argh (ep30), Bad Dog (ep1), Blitzen (ep21), Bobby (ep28), Classmate#3 (ep22), Desk Guard (ep4), Duck, English Bulldog (ep30), General Warhog, Gorilla (ep7), Guard (ep17), Guard#2 (ep1), Judge (ep7), Kid#2 (ep18), Mall Patron#3 (ep2), Monkey (ep4), Mysterious Lester (ep14), Narrator (ep12), Newsreel Narrator (ep6), Owl, Policeman (ep30), Policeman#2 (ep12), Presto (ep14), Rat#1 (ep1), Reindeer (ep21), Sharing Moose, Weather Man (ep26), Willy Wombat (ep28) *Teen Titans (2005) - Anchorman (ep40) *Teen Titans Go! (2013) - Ed (ep3) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2016) - Screwloose (ep89) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2003-2006) - Announcer (ep46), Barbarino, Dr. Moist (ep46), Macho Jimmy (ep27), Negative Jimmy (ep27), Newscaster (ep43), Positive Jimmy (ep27), Salesman (ep43), Travoltron (ep43) *The Batman (2005-2006) - D.A.V.E. (ep39), Killer Moth (ep41), Ragdoll *The Boondocks (2006-2008) - Neighbor (ep12), Additional Voices *The Brothers Flub (1999) - Additional Voices *The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor (1996) - Additional Voices *The Land Before Time (2007) - Petrie, Angry Longneck (ep6), Ankylsaurus (ep19), Doc (ep16), Mutt (ep26), Older Tickly Fuzzy (ep17) *The Legend of Korra (2012-2014) - Air Acolyte (ep40), Bailiff (ep9), Carnival Barker (ep13), Co-Pilot (ep36), Engineer (ep13), Excited Man (ep16), Fishmonger, Gangster (ep23), Guard (ep40), Guard (ep52), Guard#1 (ep28), Head Soldier (ep46), Helmsman (ep50), Jim (ep22), Kuon (ep28), Man (ep41), News Reporter (ep17), Northern General (ep17), Northern Guardsman (ep16), Officer (ep10), Pilot (ep50), Police Officer (ep32), Prisoner (ep36), Promoter (ep40), Random Spirit#1 (ep19), Reporter#2 (ep4), Ring Announcer, Royal Guard#2 (ep30), Seedy Guy (ep43), Shiro Shinobi, Soldier#2 (ep43), White Lotus (ep22), Additional Voices *The Legend of Prince Valiant (1992-1993) - Lord Maldon, Additional Voices *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (2005-2006) - Announcer (ep14), Announcer (ep18), Announcer#2 (ep37), Announcer#3 (ep37), Answering Machine (ep24), Cletus, Coworker#1 (ep2), Jody Viking (ep3), Kenny (ep3), Loki (ep4), Mike (ep18), Monster (ep14), Mr. Skasskang (ep3), Mummy (ep2), News Announcer (ep4), Skeeter (ep24), Smoothie (ep14), Zombie#5 (ep2) *The Looney Tunes Show (2011-2012) - Alan (ep26), Leslie (ep7), Park Ranger (ep3), Patrolman (ep3), Prison Photographer (ep3), Uncle Duck (ep7) *The Loud House (2016-2017) - Bill Buck (ep37), Coach Pacowski (ep19), Goon #1 (ep37), Mall Cop Captain (ep13), Man (ep17), Mick Swagger, Narrator (ep37), Park Ranger (ep21), Ticket Seller (ep13) *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (2008-2010) - Peppermint Larry, Admiral (ep38), Andrew#2 (ep25), Baby Bird (ep12), Bald Dude (ep23), Banker (ep2), Banker (ep41), Beardy (ep4), Ben Boozle (ep14), Bill (ep38), Boy (ep12), Boy#2 (ep18), Boy#3 (ep18), Bruce (ep43), Business Man, Constable#2 (ep33), Cruise Officer (ep19), Cursinc Booth Operator (ep8), Dad (ep32), Dips (ep10), Dude#1 (ep16), Fantasy Drawer (ep29), Female Bird (ep12), First Mate, Fisherman (ep2), Fisherman (ep39), Fisherman#2 (ep6), Founding Father (ep41), Gang Member#1 (ep42), Gentleman (ep17), Guy#2 (ep22), Guy#6 (ep26), Guy at Counter (ep16), Guy with Stick in Eye (ep43), Hair (ep13), Hair's Dad (ep13), Heckler#2 (ep13), Historian (ep19), Hot Dog Guy (ep18), Hot Dog Vendor (ep25), Island Guy#2 (ep7), Jayde (ep42), John (ep46), Johnny (ep34), Judge#3 (ep29), Kid#2 (ep30), Lady Nickelbottoms, Leader (ep13), Leader's Dad (ep13), Little Girl (ep15), Little Guy (ep6), Lord Hotcakes (ep15), Man (ep6), Man#1 (ep9), Man#1 (ep30), Man in Attendance (ep9), Man of the World (ep15), Mate (ep16), Mechanical Genie (ep11), Merman#4 (ep46), Minisculite Leader (ep36), Mrs. Withersby (ep2), Navy Officer#2 (ep38), Noseless Ned (ep6), Old Lady (ep44), Old Man (ep45), Old Timer#2 (ep42), Other Constable (ep34), Pancake Vendor (ep15), Pancakes (ep15), Pirate Captain (ep14), Pirate Captain (ep34), Ponce de Leroy (ep44), Pool Hall Guy#2 (ep37), Private Investigator (ep19), Raul (ep21), Real Adventurer Guy, Ropes Pierre, Russian Guy#3 (ep26), Sailor (ep9), Sailor (ep33), Sailor (ep39), Sailor (ep42), Sailor#1 (ep8), Sailor#1 (ep21), Sailor#2 (ep12), Sailor#2 (ep45), Sailor#3 (ep17), Scoops Penington, Sea Monster#3 (ep46), Sea Urchin Leader (ep39), Seal Trainer (ep13), Secret Guy (ep15), Shark#3 (ep5), Slippery Pete, Spanish Guy#3 (ep24), Steve (ep8), Suave Man (ep9), Tattoo Pirate, The Inventor, The Professor, Three Eyed Gus (ep11), Ticket Seller (ep18), Toaster (ep20), Town Crier (ep27), Trolley Hag (ep6), Vendor (ep27), Vendor (ep32), Victim Urchin (ep13), W.D. Muttonfluffer (ep10), Watch (ep40), Young Suitor-Old Man#4 (ep29) *The Mask: Animated Series (1995) - Additional Voices *The New Batman Adventures (1997-1999) - Barlowe's Bodyguard (ep7), Dad (ep9), Doctor#1 (ep3), The Creeper/Jack Ryder *The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2004) - Ace D. Copular, Big Billy, Grubber, Army Soldier (ep35), Big Ben (ep44), Boxer#1 (ep35), Broccloid (ep18), Broccloid Emperor (ep18), Captain Righteous (ep27), Chief (ep40), Chief of Police (ep31), Cohort (ep27), Cop (ep4), Cop#2 (ep31), Counterpart (ep27), Crook (ep32), Crook#1 (ep2), Crook#1 (ep40), Crook#2 (ep28), Crook#3 (ep2), Dad 1 (ep18), Dick (ep45), Down Under Mate (ep44), Elders (ep59), Floyd Floydjoydson (ep8), Football Jimmy (ep18), Fred (ep7), Fredrico (ep44), Guard (ep65), Guard#1 (ep73), Guard#2 (ep40), Harold Smith, Harouk (ep69), Homie#1 (ep68), Jeweler (ep2), Lab Technician (ep8), Lloyd Floydjoydson (ep8), Lucky (ep32), Maggot (ep5), Major Man (ep7), Man#1 (ep4), Man#1 (ep7), Man#1 (ep35), Man#1 (ep40), Man#1 (ep65), Man#2 (ep65), Man#2 (ep76), Man#3 (ep4), Mastermind (ep27), Mike Brickowski (ep31), Monster#1 (ep5), Montana Jed (ep76), Newscaster (ep40), Newsman (ep31), Officer Perez (ep31), Old Man (ep59), Ostrichman Prime (ep32), Paw (ep76), Philip (ep28), Police Chief (ep28), Police Officer (ep15), Police Officer (ep23), Scissors (ep5), Skuffy (ep76), Squirell (ep4), T.V. Announcer (ep15), TV Announcer (ep23), Teacher (ep28), Thug (ep28), Townie (ep59), Trevor (ep45) *The Proud Family (2001-2005) - Additional Voices *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996) - Crew#2 (ep7), Medical Officer (ep7), Navigator (ep7), Sonarman (ep7) *The Rocketeer (2019) - Franklin (ep2), Old Timey Announcer (ep1) *The Savage Dragon (1995) - Additional Voices *The Secret Files of the SpyDogs (1999) - Additional Voices *The Secret Saturdays (2008-2010) - Bantington (ep27), Dr. Arthur Beeman, Newscaster (ep36), Oldest Monk (ep35) *The Shnookums & Meat Funny Cartoon Show (1995) - Additional Voices *The Spectacular Spider-Man (2008-2009) - Bernard Houseman, Montana, Shocker, St. John Devereaux *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1995-2000) - Angus (ep12), Beaky (ep25), Bertie (ep10), British Gent (ep45), Casino Manager (ep39), Cat Leader (ep52), Crush (ep44), Dawes (ep8), Duffy a.k.a. Banshee (ep4), Fog Dog (ep9), Francois (ep26), Howell Hoser (ep51), Ihopet (ep18), Knuckles LaRose (ep30), Larry Alberghetti (ep38), Mac (ep36), Mole (ep7), Nohans (ep3), Official#1 (ep42), Paul Freleng (ep34), Pitu Le Pew (ep2), Schmenfield (ep23), Shecky a.k.a. Announcer (ep6), Smokey (ep27), Tour Guide (ep37), W.B. Announcer (ep20), Wayne Figg (ep13), Zeus (ep19) *The Tick (1995) - Thomas Edison (ep17) *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1995-1996) - Bearded Man (ep11), Newscaster (ep11), Additional Voices *The Wild Thornberrys (1998) - Officer (ep7) *The Zeta Project (2001) - Cody Koala (ep10) *Timon & Pumbaa (1995-1999) - Antelope (ep18), Elephant (ep2), Natives, Pumbaa Duplicates (ep27), Vulture#1 (ep2), Additional Voices *Tiny Toon Adventures (1992) - Kev (ep84) *Transformers: Animated (2007-2009) - Prowl, Condiment Bot (ep5), Domestic Bot (ep8), Driver (ep3), Fanzone, Grandus (ep40), Man (ep15), Mixmaster, Soundwave, The Angry Archer, Ultra Magnus *Transformers: Rescue Bots (2012-2016) - Huxley Prescott, Mayor Luskey, Alarm Voice (ep99), Anthropologist (ep73), Birdwatcher (ep74), Computer Voice (ep10), Countdown Voice (ep38), Deputy Barney, Heli-Jet Computer (ep52), Mr. Rubio (ep65), Mr. Schulte (ep66), Mrs. Dumont (ep63), President Chester A. Arthur, Second Investor (ep84), Velgrox Captain (ep79) *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2016) - Axiom (ep32), Theorem (ep32) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2013-2015) - Grandmaster, Mayor (ep33), Museum Curator (ep33), Slam Adams (ep33), Taneleer Tivan/The Collector *Wabbit. A Looney Tunes Prod. (2015-2016) - Reporter (ep21), Security Horse (ep24), Shrub (ep21), Winter Stag (ep8) *Waynehead (1997) - Additional Voices *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002-2005) - Burglar#1 (ep24), Crunchy Granville (ep9), Earnest Bailey (ep24), Feta Cheese Vendor (ep28), Fritz (ep9), General Niedermeyer (ep40), Guard (ep21), MP Guard#1 (ep40), Major Portsmouth (ep28), Mr. B, Mr. Keenan (ep9), Roderick Kingston (ep12), Sam (ep35), Scar (ep21), Shop Owner (ep28), Swedish Fan (ep35), Tailor (ep35), Worker#1 (ep24), Writer (ep12) *What-a-Mess (1995) - Additional Voices *Where's Waldo? (1991) - Additional Voices *Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa (1992-1993) - Additional Voices *Wing Commander Academy (1996) - Bokh nar Ragitika (ep12), Additional Voices *Xiaolin Showdown (2003-2006) - Clay Bailey, Blind Old Man (ep44), Cyclops, Dude-Bot (ep26), Evil Granny Lily (ep23), Gigi (ep33), Jesse Bailey (ep28), Mala Mala Jong (ep29), Master Monk Guan, Mr. Tohomiko (ep30), Omi-Dad (ep43), Parrot *Young Justice (2011-2012) - Red Tornado/'John Smith', Abra Kadabra (ep7), Alfred Pennyworth (ep8), Bernell Jones (ep23), Jason Bard (ep16), Red Torpedo (ep12), Red Volcano (ep15), T.O. Morrow, Vulko (ep8), Wade Eiling (ep16) *Zevo-3 (2011) - Anchorman#2 (ep24), Barry Brite (ep24) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Space Strikers (1995) - Dacar, Metallic *Totally Spies! (2002) - Additional Voices *W.I.T.C.H. (2005) - Mr. Puddington 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (2003) - Jasper Badun *Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) - Additional Voices *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (2000) - Slug *Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish (1999) - Captain of the Guard *Balto II: Wolf Quest (2002) - Yak *Batman: Year One (2011) - Alfred Pennyworth *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) - Axe, Poke *Bionicle: The Legend Reborn (2009) - Strakk, Tarix *Bratz: Genie Magic (2006) - Kon *Bratz: Passion 4 Fashion: Diamondz (2006) - Mr. Jones *Brother Bear 2 (2006) - Atka *Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! (2007) - Del Chillman, Pilot *Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) - Additional Voices *Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007) - Additional Voices *Curious George: A Halloween Boo Fest (2013) - Ted (The Man with the Yellow Hat), Mr. Renkins *Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas (2009) - Ted (The Man with the Yellow Hat), Stew *Curious George: Royal Monkey (2019) - Ted (The Man with the Yellow Hat), Announcer, Butler *Curious George: Swings into Spring (2013) - Ted (The Man with the Yellow Hat), Mr. Auger, Mr. Renkins, Stew, Wint Quint *Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey (2009) - Ted (The Man with the Yellow Hat) *Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle (2015) - Ted (The Man with the Yellow Hat) *Dead Space: Downfall (2008) - Dobbs, Jackson, Leggio *Disney's An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) - Bradley Uppercrust III, Chuck the Sportscaster, Referee, Unemployment Lady *Disney's Atlantis: Milo's Return (2003) - Sam McKeane *Disney's Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World (1998) - Crane *Disney's Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) - Lumiere *Disney's Stitch! The Movie (2003) - Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel *Disney's Tarzan & Jane (2002) - Professor Archimedes Q. Porter, Robert "Bobby" Canler *Disney's Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) - Christopher Robin (Singing Voice), Piglet (Singing Voice) *Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams (2007) - Sultan, The Duke, Arguing Neighbor#1, Farmer, King Hubert, Painter, Additional Voices *Dot & Spot's Magical Christmas Adventure (1996) - Steve *Joseph: King of Dreams (2000) - Levi *Justice League: The New Frontier (2008) - Sportscaster *Kangaroo Jack: G'Day U.S.A.! (2004) - Jackie Legs, Lounge Singer *Kronk's New Groove (2005) - Gollum Rudy, Skinny Old Man, Stout Old Man *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) - Jock, Tramp, Trusty, Dogcatcher *Lego: The Adventures of Clutch Powers (2010) - Bernie Von Beam, Artie Fol *Lego Scooby-Doo! Blowout Beach Bash (2017) - Deputy, Museum Guide *Mickey's House of Villains (2002) - Additional Voices *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) - Customer, Dad, Firefighter#2, Man, Mortimer, Store Announcer *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) - Elf *Mickey · Donald · Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) - The Beagle Boys, Additional Voices *Mulan II (2004) - Additional Voices *Open Season 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *Open Season 3 (2011) - Earl *Pinocchio 70th Anniversary 2-Disc Platinum Edition (2009) - Geppetto *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) - Herald, Ship Cleaner *Queer Duck: The Movie (2006) - Dog Cop, Reverend Vandergelding *Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map (2013) - Hot Dog Vendor, Lighthouse Lou *Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) - Jack, Jasper Ridgeway, Lifeguard#1 *Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster (2004) - Del Chillman, Sir Ian Locksley, Harpoon Gunner *Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) - Iago, Shmidlap *Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2013) - Owen Garrison/Blue Falcon *Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness (2015) - Colt Steelcase *Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire (2011) - Valdronya, Vincent Van Helsing *Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) - Mel Richmond, Mike Gale *Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) - Lester, FBI Agent, Additional Voices *Siegfried & Roy: Masters of the Impossible (1996) - Roy *The Batman vs Dracula (2005) - Additional Voices *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) - Amos Slade *The Haunted World of El Superbeasto (2009) - Nerdy Patron *The Land Before Time: Journey of the Brave (2016) - Petrie, Digger *The Land Before Time: The Wisdom of Friends (2007) - Petrie *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) - Ozzy, Petrie *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) - Mutt, Petrie, Iguanodon *The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists (1996) - Ichy, Petrie *The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (2002) - Petrie *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997) - Petrie, Mr. Clubtail *The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (1998) - Petrie, Spike *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) - Petrie, Spokes Dinosaur *The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (2001) - Petrie, Corythosaurus *The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (2003) - Petrie, Gigantic Longneck *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2005) - Petrie, Additional Vocal Performer *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006) - Petrie, Petrie's Sibbling#2 *The Lion King 1½ (2004) - Bashful, March Hare *The Little Engine That Could (2011) - Hudson, Red Engine *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) - Benjamin, Additional Voices *The Nuttiest Nutcracker (1999) - The Colonel, Mouse Doctor, Mouse Soldier *The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Fight Before Christmas (2003) - Driver, Elf#2, Servant *The Return of Jafar (1994) - Thief *Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005) - Dr. Gluckman, Martian Guard#1, President *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) - Steed, TV Announcer *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) - Tom *Tweety's High-Flying Adventure (2000) - Foghorn Leghorn *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) - Piglet (Singing Voice) 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Immigrants (2010) - Health Inspector 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Disney Sing A Song With Pooh Bear (and Piglet Too) (2003) - Additional Voices *Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins (1995) - Johnny Cage *Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Scarecrow (2013) - Grave Keeper, Jake, Mr. Bumpy *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Have Time, Will Travel (2001) - Knight#1 'Movies' *Batman: Mask of the Phantasm (1993) - Additional Voices *Bolt (2008) - Lloyd *Curious George (2006) - Salesman *Foodfight! (2012) - Lieutenant X, Additional Voices *Khumba (2013) - Elder 3, Rabbit *Kung Fu Magoo (2010) - Evil Mustache Cabal, Guard, Sid *Planes (2013) - Additional Voices *Return to Never Land (2002) - Smee, Pirates *Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2018) - Security Guard, The Joker *Secret of the Wings (2012) - Clank, Dewey *TMNT (2007) - Additional Voices *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) - Additional Voices *The Lion King (2003) - Zazu (Singing Voice; Platinum Edition) *The Pirate Fairy (2014) - Clank, Fairy Gary, Smee *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) - Ace D. Copular, Baboon Kaboom, Big Billy, Go-Go Patrol, Grubber, Hacha Chacha *Tinker Bell (2008) - Clank *Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue (2010) - Clank, Driver *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009) - Clank, Fairy Gary, Small Troll 'Movies - Dubbing' *Asterix and the Vikings (2006) - Getafix, The Narrator *The Snow Queen 2 (2014) - Troll King 'Shorts' *Cartoon Cartoons (2001) - Farmer Bill (ep18), Vex (ep18) *DC Nation: Thunder & Lightning (2013) - Peter Gambi (ep1) *DC Showcase: The Spectre (2010) - Flemming, Foster Brenner, Peter McCoy *Disney Fairies (2012) - Clank, Small Troll *Disney Fairies: How to: (2012) - Clank (ep1) *Disney Fairies: Rosetta's Garden (2012) - Clank (ep3) *Dragon Friend (1998) - Additional Voices *Eddie of the Realms Eternal (2015) - Elf Farmer, Elf Guard, Grampa *Enter Mode 5 (2007) - Death Mania, Narrator, Newscaster *Gesar (2012) - Guard#1 *Guardians of the Galaxy (2015) - Rhomann Dey (ep4) *Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures (2017) - Big Guy, Lt. Plumestriker, Pilot#1, Rebel Tech#1, Rodian Junk Dealer, Stormtrooper#2 *Looney Tunes: Cock-A-Doodle Duel (2004) - Foghorn Leghorn, Young Rooster *Looney Tunes: Duck Dodgers in Attack of the Drones (2004) - Duck Dodgers *Looney Tunes: Hare and Loathing in Las Vegas (2004) - Yosemite Sam *Looney Tunes: Museum Scream (2004) - Sylvester the Cat *My Freaky Family: Welcome to My World (2001) - Bus Driver, Dad *Pixie Hollow Bake Off (2013) - Clank, Fairy Gary *Shorty McShorts' Shorts (2006) - Additional Voices *Spang Ho: Something Fishy (2009) - Spang *Staylongers (2000) - Johnny Bravo *The Modifyers (2010) - Mole, Rat *Transformers: Animated - Prowl *Wacky Races Forever (2006) - Mr. Vice Roy, Peter Perfect *What A Cartoon! (1995-1997) - Al (ep40), Anchorman (ep22), Chief (ep12), Chief Paperboy (ep37), Ed (ep35), Elvis (ep24), Eustice (ep24), Guard (ep22), Igor (ep17), Jimmy (ep35), Judge (ep22), Man#1 (ep24), Police Chief (ep22) 'TV Specials' *1st 13th Annual Fancy Anvil Awards Show Program Special (2002) - Johnny Bravo *A Hollywood Hounds Christmas (1994) - Additional Voices *A Johnny Bravo Christmas (2001) - Johnny Bravo, Ed *Blaze and the Monster Machines: Blaze of Glory (2014) - Additional Voices *Blaze and the Monster Machines: Race to the Top of the World (2015) - Additional Voices *Camp Lazlo! Kamp Kringle (2007) - Raj, Samson, Earl, Harold *Class of 3000: Home (2006) - Principal Luna, Announcer, British Man, Comedian, Jan, Manager *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (2008) - Mr. Boss *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Z.E.R.O. (2006) - Bendict Wigglestein, Mr. Boss, Mr. Fizz *Cranberry Christmas (2008) - Cyrus Grape *Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip (1999) - Dexter's Dad, Action Dexter, Mandark Robot, Officer 9412, Robot#1 *Disney's Leroy & Stitch (2006) - Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel *Disney Big Hero 6: The Series: Countdown to Catastrophe (2018) - Baron Von Steamer *Disney Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates: The Great Never Sea Conquest (2015) - Bones, Mr. Smee *Disney Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates: The Legion of Pirate Villains (2016) - Bones, Mr. Smee *Disney Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Battle for the Book (2014) - Bones, Mr. Smee *Disney Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky (2012) - Bones, Mr. Smee *Disney Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Never Land Rescue (2013) - Bones, Mr. Smee *Disney Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns (2012) - Bones, Mr. Smee *Disney Milo Murphy's Law: Missing Milo (2017) - Holo Kiosk, Pistashion *Disney Milo Murphy's Law: The Phineas and Ferb Effect (2018) - Additional Voices *Disney Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (2011) - Additional Voices *Disney Sofia the First: Forever Royal (2018) - Twitch *Disney Sofia the First: The Floating Palace (2013) - Farley the Seagull, Additional Voices *Disney Tangled: The Series: Queen for a Day (2017) - Shepherd *Disney The Lion Guard: Battle for the Pride Lands (2019) - Zazu *Disney The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar (2015) - Zazu *DreamWorks Puss in Book: Trapped in an Epic Tale (2017) - Baby Bear, Storyteller *DreamWorks The Penguins of Madagascar: Dr. Blowhole Returns: Again! (2011) - Kowalski *Edith Ann's Christmas (Just Say Noël) (1996) - Additional Voices *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Good Wilt Hunting (2006) - Adam, Cop, Douglas, Guy#1, Jailbird#2 *If You Give a Mouse a Christmas Cookie (2016) - Additional Voices *It's Valentine's Day, Johnny Bravo! (2003) - Johnny Bravo, Den Mother, Man in Black, Old Man *Johnny Bravo Goes to Bollywood (2010) - Johnny Bravo *Lego Atlantis: The Movie (2010) - Dr. Jeff "Fish" Fisher *Night of the Headless Horseman (1999) - Additional Voices *Pixie Hollow Games (2011) - Clank, Fairy Gary *Regular Show Presents: Terror Tales of the Park V: Halloween Special (2015) - Rasta the Wishmaker, Repairman, Trip *Stan Lee's Mighty 7: Beginnings (2014) - Man In Black *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: The League of Villains (2005) - Travoltron *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Win, Lose and Kaboom! (2004) - Brain#1, Gorlock#2 *The Class of 3000 Christmas Special (2007) - Bruce the Elf, Head Elf, Principal Luna *The Flintstones: On the Rocks (2001) - Club Announcer, Pool Waiter, Villain Xavier *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide! (2006) - Dr. Moist *The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!! (2009) - Ace D. Copular, Concerned Citizen, Prisoner *The Tiny Toons Spring Break Special (1994) - Bighead *Tiny Toons' Night Ghoulery (1995) - Shamus 'Web Animation' *DreamWorks Dragons: Rescue Riders (2019) - Snoop *Republic City Hustle (2013) - Shiro Shinobi (ep3) *The Stinky & Dirty Show! (2018) - Burger (ep22), Giant Gorilla (ep22), Sedan, Toots (ep25) 'Web Shorts' *Marvel Mash-Up: Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (2017) - Cyclops/Scott Summers, Juggernaut (ep10) Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Afro Samurai (2007) - Foo, Hachiro 'Movies' *Afro Samurai: Resurrection (2009) - Brother 3 'Movies - Dubbing' *Kiki's Delivery Service (1998) - Dad *Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind (2005) - Gikkuri *Pom Poko (2005) - Additional Voices *Porco Rosso (2005) - Additional Voices *Tales from Earthsea (2010) - Root *Whisper of the Heart (2006) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Albums' *Disney's Princess Christmas Album (2005) - Bashful *Disney Princess Christmas Album (2009) - Bashful 'Audio Drama' *Rain of the Ghosts (2015) - Additional Voices 'Motion Comics' *Disney Comics in Motion (2018-2019) - Lumiere 'Read-Along Storybooks' *Disney Lady and the Tramp Read-Along Storybook and CD (2011) - Jock, Tramp, Trusty Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Disney's Inspector Gadget 2 (2003) - Brain *Dr. Dolittle: Million Dollar Mutts (2009) - Frog, Horse, Princess/Rocco 'Documentaries' *Walt Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: Still the Fairest of Them All (2001) - Bashful 'Movies' *Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore (2010) - Duncan MacDougall *Enchanted (2007) - Pip in Andalasia *James and the Giant Peach (1996) - Centipede (Singing Voice) *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) - Yosemite Sam, Foghorn Leghorn, Nasty Canasta 'Stage Shows' *Animagique (2002) - Zazu *Disney Junior: Live on Stage! (2011) - Bones, Mr. Smee *Disney Junior: Live on Tour! Pirate & Princess Adventure (2013) - Bones, Mr. Smee *Disney on Ice: Dream Big (2006) - Bashful *Disney on Ice: Let's Celebrate! (2009) - Lumiere *Disney on Ice: Mickey's Search Party (2018) - Lumiere, Mr. Smee *Disney on Ice: Worlds of Fantasy (2008) - Clank *Mickey's Pirates in the Caribbean (2011) - Mr. Smee *Mickey and the Magician (2016) - Lumiere *The Legend of the Lion King (2004) - Zazu *Three Classic Fairy Tales (2008) - Bashful 'TV Series' *The Book of Pooh (2001-2003) - Piglet (Singing Voice) Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney Magic Kingdoms (2016) - Merlin 'Video Games' *Adventure Time: Explore the Dungeon Because I Don't Know! (2013) - Choose Goose *Animaniacs: Game Pack (1997) - Baloney *Animaniacs: The Great Edgar Hunt (2005) - Bearded Man, Jock *Armed and Dangerous (2003) - Jonesy, Mayor, Messenger *Batman: The Brave and the Bold: The Videogame (2010) - Captain Marvel *Ben 10: Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks (2009) - Azmuth, Bellicus, Ghostfreak *Ben 10: Galactic Racing (2011) - Azmuth, Ghostfreak *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction (2010) - Azmuth, Krabb *Blazing Dragons (1996) - Additional Voices *Cartoon Network Racing (2006) - Dexter's Dad, Johnny Bravo *Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (2009) - Ace D. Copular, Azmuth, Johnny Bravo *ClayFighter 63⅓ (1997) - Additional Voices *Disney's 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue (2000) - Horace Badun, Waddlwesworth *Disney's Animated Storybook: 101 Dalmatians (1997) - Horace Badun (Singing Voice) *Disney's Animated Storybook: The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Additional Voices *Disney's Chicken Little (2005) - Additional Voices *Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure (2003) - Zazu *Disney's Peter Pan: Return to Never Land (2002) - Mr. Smee *Disney Epic Mickey (2010) - Mr. Smee *Disney Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two (2012) - Mr. Smee *Disney Infinity 2.0 (2014) - Taneleer Tivan/The Collector *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015) - Merlin *Disney Learning Ages 6-8: Buzz Lightyear 2nd Grade (2000) - Hamm *Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey (2007) - Lumiere *Disney Princess: My Fairytale Adventure (2012) - Baker, Lumiere, Shop Owner *Disney•Pixar Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - NOS-4A2 *Escape from Monkey Island (2000) - Marco de Pollo *Fallout (1997) - Loxley *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate (1998) - Drizzt, Xan *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance (2001) - Karne *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance II (2003) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal (2001) - Additional Voices *Freelancer (2003) - Additional Voices *Gabriel Knight: Sins of the Fathers (1993) - Bruno, Lucky Dog Vendor, Motorcycle Cop, Sam, Technical Artist, Uniform Officer *Giants: Citizen Kabuto (2000) - Additional Voices *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - March Hare, Mr. Smee, White Rabbit *Lego Dimensions (2016) - Choose Goose *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Additional Voices *Leisure Suit Larry 6: Shape Up or Slip Out! (1994) - Gary *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) - Foghorn Leghorn, Mr. Warner *Lost Vikings 2: Norse By Norsewest (1997) - Baelog, Fang *Quest for Glory: Shadows of Darkness (1993) - Ad Avis, Bonehead, Dr. Cranium, Igor *Rocky & Bullwinkle's Know-It-All Quiz Game (1998) - Mr. Peabody *Sacrifice (2000) - Additional Voices *Samurai Jack: The Shadow of Aku (2004) - Extor, Jack's Father, Kami, Lead Kid, The Priest *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Mayhem (2004) - Alan Dinsdale, Mercenary, Robert Zabrinski, Travis Sherman *Someone's in the Kitchen! (1996) - Additional Voices *SpongeBob HeroPants (2015) - Bubbles *Star Trek: Starfleet Academy (1997) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Force Commander (2000) - Brenn Tantor, Abridon Refugee 1 *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns (2002) - Clones, Jango Fett *Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) - Kyle Katarn, Saboteur 1 *Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) - Kyle Katarn, Stormtrooper Officer 1 *Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter (2002) - Captain, Clone Troopers, Count Dooku, Jango Fett *Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader (2001) - Imperial Officer *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Darth Revan, Additional Voices *Stonekeep (1995) - Murph, Winkle *Stupid Invaders (2001) - Bud Budiovitch *Tak: The Great Juju Challenge (2005) - Belly Juju, Caged Juju, Mummy King, Two Head "Rufus" *Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams (2004) - Belly Juju, Caged Juju, JB, Needles, Pins *Tak and the Power of Juju (2003) - Caged Juju, Head 1, Mummy, Needles, Pins *The Legend of Korra (2014) - Shiro Shinobi *The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning (2006) - Cyril, Dad, Mole-Yair *The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon (2008) - Cyril, Additional Voices *The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night (2007) - Cyril, Mole-Yair, Scratch, Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls: Chemical X-Traction (2001) - Ace D. Copular, Big Billy *The Powerpuff Girls: Relish Rampage (2002) - Ace D. Copular, Arturo, Big Billy, Grubber, Picklord Captain (Gamecube) *Toonstruck (1996) - Jim, Outhouse Guard, Robot Maker, Spike, The Carecrow, Woof *Transformers: Animated: The Game (2008) - Prowl, Ultra Magnus *Walt Disney's The Jungle Book: Rhythm n'Groove (2000) - Monkey *Who Wants to Be a Millionaire: 3rd Edition (2001) - Additional Voices *Who Wants to Be a Millionaire: Sports Edition (2000) - Additional Voices *Xiaolin Showdown (2006) - Clay Bailey *Young Justice: Legacy (2013) - Psimon, Red Tornado/John Smith, Villager 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Kingdom Hearts (2002) - Barrel, Mayor of Halloween Town, Mr. Smee *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) - Bashful, Merlin, Mr. Smee *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (2012) - Geppetto, The Beagle Boys *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) - Barrel, Lumiere, Merlin *Kingdom Hearts III (2019) - Merlin Theme Park Attractions *Disneyland Magical: A Fireworks Spectacular! (2009) - Geppetto *Disneyland Paris 25th Anniversary: Grand Opening (2017) - Bashful, March Hare *Move It! Shake It! Celebrate It! Street Party (2009) - Lumiere *Seven Dwarfs Mine Train (2014) - Bashful *Snow White's Scary Adventures (1994) - Bashful *Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom (2012) - Jasper Badun, Merlin *Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade: Dreamlights (2011) - Mr. Smee *Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams (2005) - Zazu Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (512) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (17) *Years active on this wiki: 1991-2020. Category:American Voice Actors